Through the Woods
by scifi96
Summary: Thali's brother has been hurt. Worst of all it's her fault.But now life gets even more complicated.Please review, i have enjoyed the ones already received.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Titan war is over for two years. Percy has two brothers and a sister. Johnny, Adam and Sasha. Annabeth and Percy are still dating and live at camp full time. Thalia and Nico are becoming closer friends. Also, at the beginning at this story, Thalia has a brother, who is also a son of Zeus The Aphrodite girls are angry with Thalia since she is a hunter. So they take her brother, who doesn't even know about the Gods.

CH.1

Hunter Castle

Thalia was walking through Hunter Castle. They had taken the castle when they had set up this base in Europe. She was walking through the media floor. Her best friend, Emma, came out of one of the theaters.

" Hey Thalia, what's up?"

" Not much. Just packing for a trip home."

" Oh, with that hot brot.."

" Yes, James will be there."

" So can you bring a friend?"

" Emma, just because we can have one nighters, doesn't mean we have to."

" So can I come?"

" Fine you can come.' Thalia said laughingly. Ever since Artemis had allowed the girls to have physical relationships with boys it had been nothing but clubs for most of them. She hadn't but Emma defiantly had.

" We leave in an hour."  
" Got it ill be there"

Emma arrived at Thalia's room with time to spare. Thalia came out and the two left by jet.

Grace Villa

Thalia arrived at her family home soon before midnight. She came in to the driveway to several police cars. She and Emma ran in. Her mom was talking to several officers, as she came ii they left. Her mom looked like she'd been crying.

" Thalia, James is gone. The Ares boys took him. They left this. She handed Thalia a note. It read" Our new sisters wanted him, he is theirs now." Thalia looked at Emma and said" Let's get those Aphrodite bitches back."

Unknown area

James looked up. He only saw a metal roof. He tried to move but saw his hands and feet were shackled down to the metal floor. He racked his brain trying to remember what had happened. He only remembered doing homework in the kitchen of his foster parent's house when a bright light went off, then he couldn't see and he was here now. So not much to work with. He hadn't heard anyone speak so he wasn't able to tell if they were Russian, American or French or whatever country of origin they were.

He wondered why he had been taken. his mom was an insurance agent, so he couldn't see why anyone would send a heavily armed task force, except if there were an upset client. His dad didn't seemed worried about him since they had never spoken before. His mom had never told him about him. So it was possible that someone hated his dad and had taken him. The mystery kept losing known facts but gaining more unknown facts.

He heard a door open. It sounded like someone was rolling something in, like a cart. Then the clamp stopping his neck from moving was removed. Several big guys came over. There were also a lot of girls. For the next few minutes they made him watch weird movies. A very cute girl came over to him and just stared for a second. She then pulled something from the cart, she injected it into him. Almost instantly his mind started thinking of her naked. She said " This is going to be fun, not just for me."

Grace Villa

All of the hunters were over. Maps were everywhere, maps of known Aphrodite hideouts. They had worked on this for days. Thalia had not slept in days. So Emma had literally dragged her to a bed and kept watch over her so she would sleep.

" Emma this isn't necessary, I'm fine."

" No, you are not. Your brother is missing, that's tiring, then looking for days with no sleep. Thalia you can't do that. We can do this while you sleep. I've never seen you like this not even when Annabeth and Percy were missing."

" Emma, that wasn't my fault, this is. They took him because of me. Emma, he is fourteen and they're probably rapin.."

" No, they won't, don't think like that just sleep. We'll find him."

All she heard in response was snoring.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Thalia was ready. She had been ready for this moment for almost a month.

She was getting his brother back. She readied his sword. Sarah, her second in command, came up to her she had already started the first wave of the attack. She was ready to see all of those Aphrodite bitches die. She had always thought she would tell James about being a half-blood, not some sex driven bitch. Now payback would come and it would be sweet. Her team moved to the door, she charged in. They easily took out the Ares brutes. Who were only here because their father didn't want anything to happen to his new daughters. Emma saw Thalia up ahead, she held James in her arms. He looked like hell. His face was bloodied up and he was moaning.

" Calera, he needs medical attention get him to the med tent."

" Got it."

Thalia ran over, Emma saw that she was very distraught and might hurt the prisoners, so she signaled for two of her girls to stop him.

" Let me go, I'll make them pay!"

" Thalia, hurting them wont help, you know that. Let's go outside."

She and Thalia talked for a while before Calera came over to report. " James will physically be fine. Thalia, he's been mentally broken. He's put himself in a coma. Or I think he has since there's no head wound. He'll need some major therapy. I've seen what they made him go through and see, it's horrible. After torturing him, they then rape.."  
" That's enough. Thanks." Emma hurriedly said as she noticed Thalia's eyes turning more and more dark as he became angrier. Thalia turned away. She was looking at the tent made for the prisoners. Although technically, they couldn't keep them. According to Hunters regulations, they couldn't keep them since they didn't attack a Hunter. Thalia walked over to the med tent. Emma realized maybe James wasn't the only one in need of therapy.

Hunter Castle-three days later

James woke up in a stone room. He sighed, wondering what they would do to him now. He realized he wasn't chained. He got up and ran to the door. After checking the hall he ran more. He hid, checked and then ran some more. He went through five floors like this but saw no one. He was going through what looked like the main foyer. As he reached the big doors, a voice rang out.

" James! What are you doing?'

He ran as he heard her yell out for help, before he knew it several girls were holding him down. He started crying as the doors shut behind him, with them his freedom. He was injected with something and he went to sleep.

Thalia looked at her brother's sleeping form. Her friend Emma had thankfully found him. Thalia had called Percy, Nico and Charon to come talk to him. Maybe James would respond better to males. Emma had suggested maybe he was scare of them, being girls like the ones who had hurt him. Thalia had seen what they had done. Emma and three other girls had to stop her from killing all of those girls. Artemis had also talked to her and promised that punishment would come. What kind, no one knew. Thalia hoped it was good. Thalia hoped they would pay. She had seen him in the foyer. His sadness at not being free. She cried too.

Two days later

James woke up in the same room. Only this time he was chained. Three feet was all he needed. He had been so close. He kept contemplating this. Then he realized his thoughts were normal, no more sexual urgings all the time. That was weird. Isn't that what they had taken him for. A few minutes later three forms entered. Nico, yeah that was his name, walked in with another boy and a man in a wheelchair. Nico unchained him. The other boy sat on one side while Nico sat on the other. The man spoke first.

" How are you feeling my boy?"

" Fine, I guess, all things considered. Have I been rescued?"

" Yes, by your sister."

" Wait you're telling me Thalia beat up all those goons and those gir.," His voice trailed off as memories flooded in. The man suddenly started speaking again.

" No her friends helped too, James I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this." He sighed James interrupted" I know, I know all about the half-bloods and that she is one of them."

The man looked shocked so did the boys.

" What? They told you?"

" No the sleep talk. I was able to listen, that's about it."

" Well do you know you are one as well?"

" Possibly one, yes. My ex-captors are ones as well. Aphrodite and Ares."

" Yes well I guess no intros needed. You know Nico, son of Hades and Percy son of Poseidon. There are also hundreds of others."

" Yes. My sister is a daughter of Zeus and I well. Also she is a.. Hunter, yes that's the word. My captors didn't like them very much."

" No I doubt they would. "

" May I speak to my sister now?"

" Are you ready, she thought you might not be ready to talk to girls yet. Considering what they last ones did to you."

"Yes, I am fine."

" Okay." A few minutes later, Thalia came in. She looked liked she'd been crying.

" Hey."

" Hey sis. How's life?" He said jokingly

" She came over to his side. She held his hand." Damn you. How are you so fraking happy? I'm the one crying, but you're the one who was tortured, raped almost killed." He laughed. " I don't know. But I sadly remember everything."

" Are you ok?"

" Yes and for your info I don't distrust girls. I just thought I was still there."  
" That was pretty stupid of me to think you were scared of girls?"

" Yep."

" On another note. Did you happen to have a girlfriend?"

" HAHAHA! You are ignoring the question?"

"What question?" Thalia asked.

" Am I a half-blood?"

" I don't want to know." As soon as she said that thunder roared and a blue light appeared over James.

" Damn! Of course."

" So, I'm guessing Zeus."

" Yes."

" Good. That means we are related."

" Gods you are a hell of a lot braver than I was when I found out."

" I've had three weeks to think about this."

" Oh right."

Emma walked in. James looked at her. The he said. " So you're the one who stopped me?"

" Yes, I am really sorry I had to."

" You did have to. Thanks. I hope I didn't call you anything to nasty."

Emma looked at Thalia who gave her a stern glance saying _Back off, you're still a Huntress._ Emma looked back_ But please!_

Emma looked at James.

" No, you didn't thanks anyway though."

" Good, now I'd like to do something, so I'll be getting up now."

Charon looked at him for a second and then said" My boy that's not a good idea."

" Sorry but I'm bored. I gotta do something."

" You will once you're better."

Ryley came in. She was their scientist.

Hey I finished examining the last test from your mom, Thalia. She was drinking again."

" Wait why are you doing blood test, is Mom ok?"

Thalia looked away and walked out. Emma looked at him sadly, she held his hand. " James, I'm so sorry but she's dead. They killed her. "

As soon as she said that Nico and Percy chained him to the bed. " Hey what the.."

Emma looked at him as she sat down next to him." James you're angry, we get it. "

" Let me go guys is this isn't required!"

" Yes it is." Percy said.

" But why."

" We can't let you hurt the prisoners."

" You are making a mistake."

Emma then called Thalia on the radio. Thalia came in." What's wrong?"

" He's not happy"

"Why's he chained?"

" Charon said so. He might hurt one of them."

" Let him go."

"Thalia, my dear, I won't allow that."

Suddenly lighting shot everywhere. But Thalia and James weren't hit. The shot came from James and he couldn't hit Thalia. The chains had also been hit. Also in his hand was a lighting bolt. He aimed it at the door and blew it opened. Below he heard people running he also heard weapons. Below the seventy-story stairwell was a main floor, there were the prisoners. He jumped. He fell seventy stories and he didn't plan on stopping.

He was almost there when he collided with something. It was Thalia. She had her javelin. He raised his bolt. They struck at each other. " James stop this!"

" They killed her, I'm gonna kill those bitches."

" No you're not." She then hit him in the back of the head and then caught him as he went into unconsciousness.

Thalia walked into Calera's office. Calera looked at her. Thalia looked at the see through wall. She saw her chained up, morphined up brother.

" Calera, how bad is he?"

" Not at all, he just had some of the injection they gave him. When it mixed with the adrenaline his anger caused a bad reaction. But Thalia, Emma's last physical. When I mentioned James, her endorphin levels, well they sorta skyrocketed. Thalia, I think she likes him."

Thalia sighed. She and Artemis had discussed it before, letting the girls date. She looked at her brother. She then called Artemis. They decided to meet for dinner. Her brother as well.

That night

James walked into the private dining room. His sister was sitting with a twelve-year old girl, who he was guessing as Artemis.

" You're correct." The twelve-year-old girl said coldly. James stared at her for a second before saying." I'd appreciate it if you would keep out of my mind."

Thalia stared at him in horror but Artemis smiled.

" I apologize. Please eat with us."

" Yes mam." He sat at the table." May I ask what this meeting is about?"

" Thalia and I have decided to end the Virgin Vow of the Hunters. They can now date, marry and gods forbid me start a family. It now will also start our alliance with Camp Half-Blood. No boys may join us. But we need a liaison. James, will you be the liaison for the Hunters and Camp Half-Blood?"

Thalia stared at Artemis; obviously she was just as surprised as he was. " But my lady."

" Yes I would." James said." I need to do something. I think this qualifies as something."

" Good, so let us eat. Tomorrow we can discuss the finer details. "

" yes mam. So Thalia we get to work together."

" Yes. Sounds fun."


	2. Chapter 2

James walked into the meeting room. Several Hunters were there as well as Chiron, Percy and Nico. James sat at the empty seat. As he sat down the meeting began.

" We are assembled here to discuss the finer details of James's assignment." Chiron said.

" Yes Chiron. We are. This isn't Congress or a court. Please let's be more informal. Now, James, you are to be the first male member of the Hunters. This will help create an alliance between the rest of the Olympic world and us. James you will not be under the control of Thalia or her command. You will be equal." Shouting began, Hunters were yelling. Thalia slammed a hammer down." People I came up with that one. I agree to it and do not think there is any other way." Everyone calmed down. Artemis began again." These are the conditions, James do you still agree?"

" Yes, I do."

" Good, this meeting is adjourned."

James still sat there. Thalia and Emma came over.

" We'll induct you in the morning."  
" I hope it's not the same phrase as the last induction phrase." He said laughing

" No, Artemis and I brought up a new one."

" Cool"

" Yeah so what's happening is, since we have over two hundred girls, we decided you would take one half and I another. You'll have one base, in America and I'll keep this one."

" Sounds cool. So Emma where are you staying?" She looked at Thalia and then said." Well, Thalia was going to ask you if you'd have me as your XO?"

" I'd like that." James said. Thalia nodded." I'll get all the paper work you'll need for setting up your group."

" Thanks. Hey you aren't actually upset about me catching up with you?"

" No, I was surprised in the meeting so I made up that I already knew about it."

" Good because if we fight the world my explode." He said laughing. She laughed too. James realized this was the first sibling time they'd had in a long time.

The next morning.

James walked into the Hall. He walked through to the front, where the stage was he came up and kneeled. He then recited the vow.

" I, James Grace, vow to defend the people of Olympus from danger. I vow to do this with honor and dignity. I will do everything I can to help the people of Olympus. I vow."

Two weeks later

James was still working on the paperwork needed for getting the people, their building outfitted with the technology and the magic needed for the Hunters operations, he was also getting paperwork done for the new cars he had been working on. He had been working with the Hephaestus and Athena cabins to build an amazing line of almost indestructible cars that also fly. They were really cool cars. Sadly, that was where the fun of being in charge of the new base stopped. The rest of his time was done behind a desk with papers. He was also organizing his 197 people into teams for attacks. He found a new respect for his sister. His assistant, Jenifer, came in. She had even more papers. He sighed and got to work with the papers.

Six days later

James was walking through the hallways of his new base. It was a skyscraper in Washington DC. After hours of convincing Athena they had finally been allowed to use a building in DC. They had picked this building and after days of magic defense being put up, they could now use it. James turned a corner and walked into the media hall. There were TVs, video games, DVRS and DVD players. Emma had been the one to put up the idea of this room. He had become really close to Emma. James nodded at several girls as he walked through the halls. He took the elevator to his room. He looked at the clock: 12:43AM. Well, he got in early tonight. He got in his bed and as soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep.

He was suddenly standing in a big white room. He looked at a pretty, no beautiful woman, sitting in a throne. He stared for a second and then said." What do need Aphrodite?" She laughed. " Straight to the point I like that. Okay, your sister has entered a relationship."

" Good for her." James said.

" NO! This isn't as simple as your relationship that might happen with Emma. This is much more." Said a man that came from behind the throne.

" Hades" James said." Why are you concerned with this?"

" Because your sister is dating my idiot son and it will bring WAR!."

James sighed, of course it would.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter Castle

Thalia woke up to the sound of her incoming message alert. She quickly silenced it hoping not to wake Nico who was asleep next to her. She went over to her computer. She opened the message. It was from James.

"Hello, Sis. How's the Castle? Hope you are well. I was hoping you could come see Hunter Corp. this week. Any day is fine with me so give my assistant or me a call. Thanks hope all's well." She was glad he had called; she had wanted to see the new base. She quickly wrote a response, setting meeting for that Wednesday. She went back to sleep, with her biggest secret next to her.

Hunter Corp. Three days later.

James walked to the landing pad. He knew that Thalia was eager to come so he had sent her an invitation for a visit. Which was not the only reason he had wanted her to come. He needs to talk to her. But when she stepped out he realized just how hard that would be. Because stepping out as well was Nico.

After the tour they went up to his office. They sat on the sofa while he sat behind the desk. They looked nervous.

" Well, I like the place James, but something tells me that a tour wasn't the only thing you wanted out of this trip."

James sighed. " How could you without telling me. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!"

" Hey, back off!" Nico said pulling his sword, James pulled his bolt.

" Stop now!" Nico sat, so did James.

" James, you've every right to be mad. I should of told you we were dating, so I'm going to tell you that I'm-"

" If you say pregnant, I will shoot myself."

" Better go get a gun."

" Damn Thalia. Do you know what this means?"

" Yes, war. Wait how'd you know?"

" Hades and Aphrodite told me in a dream. That's how big this is."

" What do you want me to do? End it?"

" I don't know. The gods do probably."

Thalia suddenly started crying into Nico. James looked sadly.

" I'm not going to let them Artemis is coming later today. I will speak with her on what to do. Until Olympus decides something, we will protect Nico and you."

" We don't-"

" Shut it Nico, yes you do. Jen, please take them to quarters. Oh, Thalia, I'll make sure that baby lives. Anything"

That night

Artemis walked into James's office; James was sitting behind the desk. He stood as she came in. He walked to the table and sat down next to her.

" James, I have a few ideas. None of them good. The Council is split 6-6. "

As she said that James's door opened again. Revealing Zeus. James kneeled. Zeus ordered him to stand. James stood up and offered Zeus a chair. They all sat down.

" Son, as my daughter has said. We are split on whether or not the baby should live. We need a thirteenth voter."

" Well, for that Dad you'll need a thirteenth god."

" Yes we will. We, being the council, have voted. The new god will be the god of Space and Technology, since soon enough we will need to control them. There are still Titans there."

" Well, tough decision then. Who are you going to pick?"

" James, we were thinking of picking you."

James looked at him for a second before saying," Come again?"

" James will you accept god ship, so we may avoid this war?" James stared at him. "May I have some time to think about this?"

" Ten hours." The he left with nothing but lightning behind.


	4. Chapter 4

James walked into Emma's room. He decided he shouldn't make this decision alone.

" Hey James, I hear you have an offer to think about."  
" Yeah. Any advice?"

" I don't know what you will decide. I just know one thing. You are not the boy I rescued eight months ago. You've grown up. I like that." She then kissed him. Like really kissed him.

" So you think I should?"

" Yes. I guess you can't read lips?"

" No. I'm not leaving you here though. I'll accept only if you can come too."

" I like that." They stood there, kissing, for a long time

Olympus

James walked in. All the gods were present. There was an empty unmarked throne. _Mine_.

" James Thomas Grace, do you accept god ship?" Zeus said proudly

" I do, on one condition, my friend, Emma, be my immortal partner."  
" I accept your condition. All hail James, God of Space and Technology!"

All the gods rose. A bright light hit James. Then blackness hit him.

James woke up in a white room. In the next bed was Emma. He sat up. Apollo came over.  
" Well, how we doing over here?"

" Fine Apollo."

" Good, you can begin working on your new domain immediately. However you are now needed in the throne room, as am I. Don't worry, no one's gonna take your girlfriend." James and Apollo walked into the Throne Room. James's throne looked exactly as he had pictured it. One side Black, for night, one side yellow, for day. Symbolizing the danger of space. James sat in his throne and the meeting started.

" As you all know, we need to make a decision on the Thalia, Nico baby, we have voted six versus six. James what is your vote.

" I vote to let it live." Thunder boomed. Six people yelled at him while six yelled back. Eventually Hestia interrupted Zeus. She said the space titans were making a move on Earth. Zeus dismissed James so he could fight. James had two weeks to build his defenses.

Two weeks later.

James walked into his command center. After two weeks. The day had come. He would face the two space titans. He had made ships from every Sci-Fi book, movie, fan story. He now had eight million ships. He hoped it was enough. The first enemy fleet, of two million came into normal space and the fight began.

James was flying through space, trying to find the other Titan. He found him and the charged at each other. James hit, titan slashed, James tore an arm off titan hit. This continued for several days. James finally threw him into Hade's realm forever.

One year later.

Emma looked at the diamond ring on her hand. Today was the three-year anniversary. James had come down after the fight, gave his report to the gods and then proposed to her. She guessed gods were all the same. She looked out the window in one the hundreds of sitting rooms in their house. Which looked like the center of the universe, on the outside. James walked in a kissed her. She kissed back. " So work done?"

" Yep, no more meetings for six months, unless Hades breaks loose."  
" James, I love you" They kissed some more. After a while she pulled him into the nearest bedroom.


End file.
